Mi querido idiota
by R.Gates
Summary: Pensaba que estas cosas solo pasaban en las películas, pero sí es posible ver pasar la vida junto al hombre al que amas.
1. Chapter 1

-De acuerdo, hasta luego entonces.

Colgué el teléfono y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose me hizo reaccionar. Caminé hasta allí, donde se encontraba él y le di un beso como solía hacer diariamente.

-¿Qué tal la grabación de la nueva canción? - le pregunté.

Caminamos hasta el salón y nos sentamos. Agarré el cojín más cercano a mí, me senté de piernas cruzadas y lo abracé, observándole y esperando a que contestase a la pregunta.

-En la puerta me esperaban Matt y Zacky. Al rato llegó Jonhy y, cinco minutos después, Jimmy. Él siempre llegando tarde - bromeó haciendo que ambos riéramos -. Entramos al estudio y empezamos a grabar la canción. Luego nos tomamos un café, descansamos y continuamos hasta acabarla.

-¿Estará en el nuevo álbum? - le pregunté.

-Sí, saldrá en "City of Evil", pero no te voy a decir su nombre - dijo con intención de chincharme.

-¡Dímela, Syn! - le exclamé, dando botes en el asiento.

-No, no quiero - reprochó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Porfis - le dije haciendo un puchero.

Syn me miró. Tras dejar un beso sobre mis labios me dijo: -Te tengo muy mimada - dijo con tono gracioso.

-Lo sé - sonreí, ganando la batalla.

-Se llama "Seize the day".

Los minutos se escaparon del reloj y las agujas marcaron la una de la tarde. Era la hora de ir preparando la comida, por lo que fui hasta la cocina, preparé los ingredientes y encendí la vitrocerámica. Preparaba la ensalada cuando sentí que me rodeaban por el vientre. Apoyó la barbilla sobre mi hombro, deleitándome con su aroma natural y varonil.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Puedo fiarme de ti con la cocina?

-No te aseguro nada.

Ambos reímos. ¿Qué sería de la vida cotidiana sin su buen humor y sus bromas?

Le dije que preparase la carne para asarla mientras yo ponía la mesa. Después de tenerlo todo listo, nos sentamos a comer. Syn me dijo que aquella tarde tenía que pasarse por la tienda de instrumentos musicales, ya que una de las cuerdas estaba un poco desgastada y quería cambiarla. De paso, aproveché y le dije que aquella tarde había quedado con Melinda y las demás, ya que nos quería contar una "gran noticia". Puede estuviese relacionada con su cumpleaños. O puede que, a lo mejor, ya se le había aparecido su príncipe azul con su fiel corcel y la rosa en la mano.

Pero lo que me llamó la atención de lo que me dijo es que quería ir a la nieve. A la nieve. Cómo si no hubiesen sitios mejores en los que quedar. Además, soy bastante friolera y no sabía si había guardado toda la ropa de invierno.

Recogimos la mesa, pusimos el lavavajillas y fui a adelantar algunos ejercicios que nos habían puesto en la universidad.

Tras unas horas rebosantes de apuntes, ejercicios y Red Bulls pude acabar de estudiar la primera parte del tema con el que estábamos en aquel entonces. Miré el reloj y éste marcaba con sus manecillas las seis menos veinte.

Había quedado a la seis.

Estresada por el poco tiempo que me quedaba - y lo que yo tardo en arreglarme - salí corriendo de la pequeña biblioteca y en menos de treinta segundos llegué al baño de nuestro dormitorio, abrí el grifo y mientras el agua caliente salía tras el agua fría me fui despojando de las prendas hasta quedar tal y como vine al mundo.

Me duché rápidamente, me sequé el pelo, cubrí mi cuerpo con una toalla y fui corriendo a vestirme. Entré en mi habitación, abrí el armario y, de entre todas las prendas que tengo, elegí un jersey de cuello vuelto negro, unos pitillos negros y unas botas grises. Entré de nuevo al baño y desenredé mi cabello para después quitarle esos rizos que tanto odiaba. Me gusta mi color de pelo natural, aunque por aquel tiempo lo llevase - y sigo llevándolo - negro. Pero lo que nunca me ha gustado, es mi forma natural del pelo. Rizada. Comparable con la lana de una oveja. En ocasiones, hasta mis "ricitos monos" me sacan de quicio. Y el dichoso mote, también. Estúpido Syn.

Tras alisar mi pelo, capa a capa, caminé con velocidad al salón, donde me esperaba Syn jugando a su querido "Guitar Hero". Un juego bastante entretenido, pero a la vez un poco (muuuuuuuuy) adictivo.

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó al notar unos brazos rodeando su cuello.

- Cuando quieras, estoy lista.

- ¿Llevas el móvil?

- Sí - le respondí.

Se levantó del sofá y entrelazó su mano con la mía. Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de él. Y no digo que haya algo de él que no me guste, por que no lo hay. Pero no suele ser tan cariñoso con alguien que no sea yo, sus mejores amigos o su familia. Y para que se note lo mucho que le quiero, me da la gana escribir sus cualidades y virtudes. Porque sí, porque es mi historia y yo la escribo.

Syn es lo suficientemente imbécil como para fastidiarla en un momento importante, como, por ejemplo, un funeral: es capaz de echarse a reír aunque el resto le mire con cara de desaprobación. Con lo que quiero decir que es una persona muy alegre, tan alegre que la alegría que siente te alegra y hace que estés alegre durante muuuucho tiempo. Suele ser majo con la gente, pero, al igual que yo, tiene sus preferencias: con los conocidos tiene un trato más simple y monótona, con los buenos amigos deja su lado alocado y bromista a flor de piel, y con su familia y conmigo, suele ser más cariñoso (a un conocido, por ejemplo, no le dará un abrazo si no es por algún motivo importante).

Ahora que he presentado un poco a mi novio, creo que lo haré un poquito conmigo, porque hay gente que suele llamarme "misterio andante".

Si bien hay gente irascible, yo soy Satán. Pero no os creáis que soy de las que insulta, no, no me gusta insultar, es como demostrarle una inmadurez falsa a tu enemigo. Prefiero inundar a la persona en un mar de miedo e inseguridad, porque sí, sé taekwondo. De hecho, soy cinturón negro, que si mal no recuerdo me lo dieron a los quince años. Pese a ello, me gusta seguir acudiendo a las clases de taekwondo, es entretenido charlar con los dementes de los compañeros y ver cómo se pelean y acaban con patadas coreanas a diestro y siniestro. Pero, como todo el mundo, también tengo mis virtudes y cualidades que me hacen especial (loca, loca y loca). Por ejemplo, al igual que Syn, sé tocar la guitarra, pero no con una perfección y agilidad como la suya; también toco el piano. Con los amigos, depende del momento, suelo comportarme con naturalidad, o, de lo contrario, cualquiera diría que necesito ingresar en un manicomio cuanto antes. También amo los libros, soy una lectora empedernida. Y melómana, pero del heavy-metal, post-hardcore y metalcore.

Salimos del piso, cerrando con llave la puerta y bajamos por el ascensor del edificio hasta el garaje, donde nos esperaba nuestro -mejor dicho 'su'- Audi R8 color negro.

Subimos al coche, nos abrochamos los cinturones y Syn, arrancándolo, me preguntó: -¿Adónde tengo que llevarte?

-¿Recuerdas el parque nevado que hay cerca del lago dónde me llevaste a pasear por primera vez?

-¡Ah!, sí, qué recuerdos... -respondió, esbozando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Allí, en aquel lago, fue donde Syn me llevó la tarde en la que nos conocimos, que de no ser por Jimmy, ahora no tendría al hombre perfecto a mi lado,pese a que, en ocasiones, sea un cabrón con clase.

El trayecto duró, por lo menos, un cuarto de hora. Se hizo más ameno gracias a la canción "Bohemian Raphsody" de Queen.

Cuando Syn aparcó el coche, desabrochamos los cinturones y bajamos. Podía notar la gélida nieve bajo mis pies, aunque llevaba botas. Saqué del bolso que me había traído el abrigo, la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes. Comparado a como estaba antes, el bolso parecía un folio. Me acomodé el abrigo, abotonándolo hasta el penúltimo botón superior, y con la bufanda rodeé mi cuello, sacando más tarde el pelo que se había quedado pillado. Calenté mis manos al ponerme los guantes, mas aún así las resguardé en los bolsillos.

Syn dejó un beso sobre mis labios y, tras darme un cálido abrazo, subió al coche y se marchó.

Vi una figuras acercándose a lo lejos -creo que corrían-. Me acerqué caminando hasta ellas y Mel se lanzó contra mí como si el futuro no existiera. Nos abrazamos y me dijo que tenía un notición, que era muy importante. Intrigada, escuché atenta todas y cada una de sus palabras.

- Me voy de viaje a Inglaterra ¡quince días! por mi cumpleaños, ¿no es genial? - dijo entusiasmada.

Lo cierto es que Inglaterra era uno de los países que Melinda quería visitar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero había otra cosa que me tenía que contar, según lo que me había dicho.

Todos empezaron a pelearse con bolas de nieve, pero no le di importancia. Hasta que una me alcanzó. Con el aura impregnada de cabreo, lancé otra a lo loco, sin saber a quién le daría, hasta que el pelo de Mel quedó blanco. No hice más que reírme a más no poder.

Pasamos una buena tarde jugando a llenarnos de nieve. Más tarde, Mel, cuando todos se iban marchando, me dijo que esperase un momento, que quería contarme una cosa.

-Bueno, ya se han marchado, cuenta.

-Pues verás, ¿te acuerdas de la casa que hay en frente de la mía?

-¿Aquella que estaba deshabitada? - pregunté.

-Sí, esa -afirmó-. Resulta que se ha mudado una persona muy especial.

-¿El que pienso que es?

-No, ese no - negó. Entonces, 'vaquero' descartado -, alguien a quien admiro mucho.

-... ¿Abraham?

-¡Ojalá!, pero no. Te daré una pista: empieza por J.

- Que yo sepa, sólo hay una persona a la que admiras mucho y empiece por J - le dije.

-¡Exacto! - exclamó ella.

Supuse que di en el clavo: -¿Justin Bieber?

-¡Sí!

-No me lo creo - le dije.

-Me invitó a cenar a su casa, y me dedicó tres de sus tweets.

-Entonces ¿Justin Bieber vive enfrente de tu casa?

-Es la casa de mis tíos, pero sí, es como mi segunda casa - aclaró.

Noté algo vibrando en el bolsillo del pantalón, y cuando miré la pantalla del iPhone, automáticamente, y como siempre, salió la foto que nos hicimos Syn y yo cuando cumplimos tres años juntos.

-Dime, cariño -dije.

-He terminado, voy de camino, así que no te muevas, que te conozco.

Reí. Me gustaba hacerle la broma de que tenga que buscarme por el piso y que no me encuentre, aunque siempre sale ganando: -De acuerdo, aquí te espero.

-Hasta ahora - se despidió.

-Chaito.

Guardé el móvil de nuevo y mientras esperaba a que Syn llegase hablé con Melinda de temáticas variadas. Diez minutos después, el claxon de un coche negro me hizo reaccionar. Detrás del coche de Syn, había otro coche, que iban a recoger a Mel.

Nos despedimos y entré, me abroché, le di un beso a Syn y volvimos a casa mientras él escuchaba -sin despegar la vista de la carretera- y yo le contaba los hechos de aquella tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

La cálida luz de una mañana despejada se filtró por mis párpados. Me incorporé en la cama y, cuando pretendía levantarme, una voz varonil me asombró.

Era su voz. Su perfecta voz.

-Buenos días, princesa - dijo recostado en la cama, manteniendo su cabeza firme sobre la palma de su mano. El simple hecho de pensar que cada día de mi vida podré despertar y ver a aquel Adonis de carne y hueso es una alegría que no podría describir en un simple folio.

-Sabes que no soy tan perfecta como las princesas - le sonreí, acercándome a él para probar una vez más el dulce sabor de sus preciosos labios.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero ten en cuenta que para mí serás siempre mi princesa- alegó, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus tatuados y musculosos brazos.

-Al igual que para mí serás siempre mi querido idiota.

Ambos reímos. Aquellos momentos eran los que me sacaban sonrisas fácilmente.

Noté un tacto cálido sobre el costado, los dedos de Syn, tan suaves como de costumbre, provocando la risa en mí, causa de sus cosquillas. Me retorcía sobre las blancas sábanas deshechas a la vez que reía y forcejeaba para poder escapar. Las cosquillas cesaron y retiró sus dedos. Dejé de reir, pese a que alguna que otra risa se me escapó.

En los labios de Syn se había formado una sonrisa. Una sonrisa contagiosa, encantadora y serena.

Nos levantamos de la cama y fuimos a la cocina para desayunar.

Eran las nueve y veinte de un cálido jueves en el mes de noviembre. A través del cristal era posible contemplar las calles que, poco a poco, y tras considerable una nevada días atrás, se humedecía a la vez que el blanco desaparecía.

Preparé dos tazas de café y unas tostadas, tras ello, las llevé a la mesa y me senté, dándole un sorbo al café. Al rato, Syn llegó y se sentó a mi lado.

Mis clases en la Universidad no empezaban hasta las once, por lo cual aprovechaba la mañana para leer un libro, o, en su lugar, hacer algo de provecho.

Después de desayunar, y de recoger el desayuno, caminé a paso tranquilo hasta el dormitorio. Hice la cama y entré en el vestidor, pensando en qué ponerme aquel día. Las perchas se deslizaban por la barra sin cesar, y yo, irritada, no encontraba mi amada camiseta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No encuentro la camiseta - respondí.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó él.

-LA camiseta.

-Ah, la de Avenged Sevenfold - dijo él, acercándose hasta mí y, en un visto y no visto, descolgó la percha en la cual estaba colgada la camiseta negra de una de mis bandas favoritas.

Le di las gracias con un beso en la mejilla, a lo que acto seguido él me abrazó y alegó que parecía la princesa Chicle en el espacio-bultos.

Saqué los pitillos rojos, las Converse negras a cuadros y volví a la habitación. Encendí la cadena de música y dejé que "Bleed well" de H.I.M. sonase mientras cambiaba mi pijama (conformado por una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos pantis grises oscuros) por la ropa con la que vestiría aquel día.

Más tarde, entré al baño de nuestro dormitorio y me aseé, cepillando mis dientes cuales perlas marinas, lavando mi suave rostro y cepillando mi liso cabello.

Antes de salir para coger la mochila, eché sobre mi cuello un poco de perfume y, del joyero, cogí el anillo que, años atrás, Syn me regaló por mi décimo-séptimo cumpleaños.

Las agujas del reloj marcaron 10:45, por lo que cogí la mochila y salí. En la entrada me esperaba Syn, como solía hacer cada vez que tenía que ir a la universidad.

Al salir, cerramos la puerta con pestillo y bajamos por el ascensor desde el cuarto piso hasta el portar de nuestra urbanización, la cual constaba de seis pisos, piscina, pista de fútbol y un parque para los niños.

Salimos por el portal, cruzando el camino que rodeaba una hermosa fuente de grandes características y gran superficie.

Subimos al coche, aparcado en la calle, y en diez minutos el coche frenó frente al campus de la universidad.

Antes de bajar, le di un beso a Syn. Caminé hasta la puerta de la universidad, pero, antes de entrar, giré la cabeza y observé cómo Syn se marchaba con el Audi.

Caminaba tranquila por los pasillos, como siempre, siendo causa de cotilleos y miradas intolerantes. No solía molestarme aquello, ya que pasé una adolescencia rodeada de gente que me despreciaba por no ser como lo eran ellos. Aún así, me puse mis cascos Sony y caminé hasta el aulario.

Me senté en mi sitio, que estaba por la tercera fila. En el aula yo era la única presente. Mis compañeros pocas veces llegaban a tiempo, aunque hay que tener en cuenta que siempre suelo llegar cinco minutos antes.

Poco a poco, el salón de clases iba llenándose de cuchicheos. Me quité los cascos y los guardé en la mochila.

-¡Hola, Rosa!

-Hola, Ámber - saludé. Ámber era una muy buena amiga de la infancia, con la que compartí muchos buenos momentos. Su cabello, dorado cual rayo de sol, y sus ojos, verdes como el pasto, le iban genial a su ovalada cara. Era una chica tímida con la gente desconocida, en cambio, con sus amigos, era peor que una persona con hiperactividad-, ¿cómo estuvo el concierto de Manafest?

-¡Fue genial! ¡Me dejé la garganta gritando y no paré de saltar de la emoción!

-La que sí se ha dejado la garganta fui yo, diciéndote que no me gritases al oído, ¡uf! -dijo una voz afónica.

-Hola, Laeti, ¿has solucionado el problema que te daba en World of Warcraft? - le pregunté.

-Por suerte, sí, lo pude arreglar. Al parecer sólo era un fallo interno del servidor, le mandé un correo a los creadores del juego diciéndoles que mi personaje daba mucho lag - explicó. Laeti es otra muy buena amiga, a la cual conocí gracias a que nuestras madres se conocían de mucho antes de nuestro nacimiento. Su pelo era castaño, rizado hasta la mitad de la espalda y con el flequillo recto. Ella era la definición perfecta de gamer. Era una obsesiva del minecraft, Call of Duty y Halo, entre otros muchos. Es una persona seria, pero no faltan nunca sus ironías que nos sacan una sonrisa a todos.

La clase empezó y hoy tocaba experimentar con cadáveres. Estaba en una de las ramas de la medicina: forense.

Era gracioso ver como las pijas hacían caras de ascos y nauseas al ver un intestino delgado, o al tener que retirarlo del cuerpo. Yo, en cambio, lo hacía como si fuera inspirar y respirar. Debe ser por las películas gore que he visto a lo largo de toda mi vida. Aunque he de admitir que, en un principio, me replanteaba elegir esta carrera universitaria por si un cadáver "revivía" y me daba un infarto del susto. Era una sensación extraña pero, personalmente, agradable y divertida, el coger un órgano humano con las propias manos, pero lo difícil era que las zonas por las que se debía cortar con el bisturí eran muy precisas.

Al cabo de una media hora, terminó nuestra clase. Nos quitamos los guantes y las batas y salimos al campus.

Esperé en la puerta del aula a que Laeti terminase de hablar con Eduardo, nuestro catedrático.

Minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos sentadas en el césped recién cortado del exterior, bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a alguien acercándose a nosotras, con su peinado engominado de todos los días.

-¿Y éso que hoy has salido más tarde, Dani? - le pregunté.

-Tenía que preguntarle una cosa a mi profesor sobre el tema que estamos dando.

Daniel, le conozco desde preescolar y siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos, a pesar de nuestras notables diferencias. Es un chico alto y muy, muy delgado (que no anoréxico) y de facciones finas. Su pelo es castaño claro, que conjunta muy bien con sus ojos color cielo primaveral. Viste con colores pastel, los cuales favorecen mucho a su tono claro de piel, incluso puede que un poco más blanco que la mía. Su vestimenta consiste en camisas, jerséys de punto al cuello, vaqueros ajustados y Converse. Dani es muy especial para mí ya que tiene una actitud muy firme y decidida, le importa muy poco lo que piensen los demás de él al ser homosexual y vestir como a él le conviene. Además, me ayudó mucho en la adolescencia, ya que ibamos al mismo colegio y a las mismas clases, y, por suerte, también tuve de compañero de mesa a Jimmy, junto a Dani, quienes se sentaban a mis lados.

¿Que quién es Jimmy?

Él aparecerá en los próximos capítulos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya era la una menos cuarto de la tarde. Nos despedimos y cada uno se marchó por su lado. Syn me esperaba apoyado en el capó del coche, me acerqué a él, junté mis labios con los suyos y nos marchamos a casa.


End file.
